english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brittney Karbowski
Brittney Marie Karbowski (born June 26, 1986 in Sugar Land, Texas) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Last Order, Mikoto Misaka, Misaka 10032, Misaka's Younger Sisters, Misaka 10031 *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Last Order, Mikoto Misaka, Misaka 10032, Misaka 10039, Misaka 10044 (ep7), Misaka 10744 (ep7), Misaka 13577 (ep17), Misaka 14458 (ep7), Misaka 19002 (ep7), Misaka 19090 (ep17) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Mikoto Misaka *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Mikoto Misaka, Misaka 10032, Misaka 10031, Misaka 19090 (ep24), Misaka 9982, Misaka's Younger Sisters *AKB0048 (2013) - Orine Aida *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Orine Aida *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Hitch *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos;Child (2017) - Nanami Nishijo (ep1; Announced) *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Chiaki Matsushita (Announced) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Sofia/Angela *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Timothy Hearst *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Transforming Girl *Date A Live II (2016) - Kaguya Yamai *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Wendy Marvell *Freezing (2012) - Ingrid Bernstein, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Selim Bradley/'Pride' *Gamers! (2017) - Karen Tendou (Announced) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Child's Voice (ep9), Thanat *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Hinata Hidaka *High School DxD (2013) - Ravel Phenex *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Kiyono Takara *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Kiyono Takara *Hyouka (2017) - Mamiko Senoue, Sayama (ep6), Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Yuki "Tomonori" Yoshida *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Yuki "Tomonori" Yoshida *Jormungand (2014) - Schokolade *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Schokolade *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Kirari Nanashima (Announced) *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Sanae Dekomori *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2015) - Sanae Dekomori *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Furan Takaki *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Lute (Announced) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2016) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Hinako Tsuwabuki, Little Girl *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Chika Shimazu (ep1) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Piruluk *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Otomo Sorin, Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Otome Saotome *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Black Star *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Hala (ep12), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Young Hide *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Meifeng Sakura *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Cecil Sudou *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Yamada *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Ingrid Bernstein *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Selim Bradley/'Pride' 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Mikoto Misaka, Last Order, Misaka 10032 *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Mami Endo *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Wendy Marvell *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Cian Reikado *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Young Jiromaru, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. Category:American Voice Actors